irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keswicksnumber1fan/Tenn, Zara, and Maria part 3
“Help!” Maria called out as her hand was slipping. Miyuki stood up from her chair and noticed the helpless child. Miyuki dashed from her spot and started running over to Maria. Miyuki quickly pulled up Maria. “Zim! Your team has lost for cheating!” Miyuki called out to Zim. “What rule did we break?” Zim asked. “You tried to kill our leader!!” Zara shouted out. “Because of you, Zim, your team will not become invaders. Maria’s team will become invaders though.” Red and Purple looked angrily at Zim as Maria and her team skipped off. A few years later Maria, Zara, and Tenn gathered at the soldier training test. They had only come to see Zim fail once again. This time Red was their leader. The race started, and Red ran off. Minutes later, Red slipped into the finish line, and had won. The other team, with Skoodge as their leader, was far behind. Purple ran over to the other team and did this weird, stupid, in your face dance. Maria can see why they won. Zim sat in despair that he didn’t get to be part of this. Maria thought he looked so sad. She wondered why he wasn’t happy, although he won. Afterwards Zim was showing Miyuki his new weapon. He didn’t know what it was though. He just described it as an absorbing thing. As he was talking about it, it burst in and ate the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Years later the Almighty Tallest Spork fell into the same fate. The next Tallest in line were Purple and Red. They both became Tallest together, since of the same height of them both. Maria ended up being an inch shorter than them. Purple has learned to hate her, as red did to like her. Maria had also learned to like Red and hate Purple. Not until now had she grown an allergy for donuts. Zara and Tenn still help her along the way. As for the great assigning, Tenn, Maria, and Zara all ended up in Impending Doom One. They had all been assigned to teams. No one knows how Zim ended up with so many people on his team. The next day Zim destroyed Irk with his team, forcing them to. Obviously this was all Zim’s idea. The Irkens scattered everywhere, and Zim killed most of them. Maria, Zara, and Tenn were one of the few Irkens left. They watched in terror as they tried to board their ship. Zim suddenly shot Tenn’s Sir Unit, and it fell to the ground. “Lynn!” Tenn shouted out, running for her. The shot that had been fired at Lynn had defected her. Lynn got up and shot a fire at Tenn. Tenn dodged it, but not the second time. The shot killed Tenn, or so everyone thought. Irken blood dripped from her skin, as Maria ran for Tenn. Zim shot a laser at the two, which didn’t work with Maria’s force field in place. Zara ran, and slid on the mud. She slid right into Maria’s force field, making her bounce back. Maria quickly opened up the force field, and Zara ran in. Maria quickly bandaged Tenn’s bleeding skull. “Wake up Tenn!” Maria said, tears dripping from her eyes. Tenn wouldn’t open her eyes. Maria set her head on Zara and wept. Tears fell from Zara’s cheeks. Category:Blog posts